1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically, to a display device adopting gate driver on array (GOA) circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With liquid crystal displays (LCD), low cost and high quality are essential criteria that industrial technology must meet. GOA is a method commonly used to lower the cost. It enables a glass substrate to serve the function of a transistor gate by adopting the thin-film transistor (TFT) LCD array process. It lowers the cost by omitting the gate side drive integrated circuit (IC), and enhances the LCD's market competitiveness by making frameless designs possible. Current ultra high definition (UHD) panels on the market are driven by 60 HZ if they are two-dimensional (2D) panels. Given that UHD panels have higher resolution, an area covered by metal wires and TFTs tuning pixels on and off within a panel must be minimized to ensure a higher aperture ratio. With conventional technology, it will lead to a problem that pixels are not sufficiently charged and the display quality is directly affected.
Some conventional products adopting UHD panels are equipped with three-dimensional (3D) display effect with ultra-high resolution. Therefore, most large-size UHD products are equipped with 3D function. When a viewer is watching UHD 3D panels, to ensure that both the left eye and right eye receive signals of 60 HZ, the frame rate must be doubled to 120 HZ. Given the limit of bandwidth, a gate IC cannot drive a product at a 120*2160 frequency.